Weighting of low lofted golf club heads (e.g. drivers, fairway woods, and hybrids) is an important design consideration for club head performance. Many current club head weighting systems are bulky, complex, and lend themselves to significant wear and tear due to repeated use and playing conditions (e.g. water damage from rain or dew). There is a need in the art for a weighting system that reduces bulk, complexity, and wear.
Other aspects of the disclosure will become apparent by consideration of the detailed description and accompanying drawings.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the drawing figures illustrate the general manner of construction, and descriptions and details of well-known features and techniques may be omitted to avoid unnecessarily obscuring the present disclosure. Additionally, elements in the drawing figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure. The same reference numerals in different figures denote the same elements.